Freddie Facilier
Freddie Facilier is a character who appears in animated short series Descendants: Wicked World. She is the daughter of Dr. Facilier. Background Official Description :A witty slick talker, Freddie can convince you to do anything. She spends time in her father’s shop, learning and practicing magical arts… or stirring up mischief on the unsuspecting. Physical Appearance Freddie is a slender dark-skinned girl with greeny-yellow eyes, amaranth pink lips, and long black hair with light gray highlights tied in pigtails. She has four dot markings on each cheek and has two violet streaks across her right eyebrow. Dressed in a similar style to her father's, Freddie wears on the left side of her head a small amaranth purple top hat with blue feathers, a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and a amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar. She wears fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons and wears black and white wedge heel shoes that resemble her own fathers. For jewelry, she wears two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower like medallion around her neck. Roles Printed Materials Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In the novel, Freddie has settled down to life in Auradon and is first seen hanging out on the Tourney Feild with Ally and Jordan when they talk to Jay. She is next seen when Mal leaves the Auradon Prep Library when visiting her mother. Mal asks her if she had received any anonymous messages after she, Jay, Evie and Carlos receive anonymous messages urging them to return to the Isle of the Lost. She denies ever receiving one but encourages Mal to go and check. After coming across the Anti-Hero Club when they return on the Isle, Yen Sid tells them that Freddie was a member of the group and was the one who wrote and delivered the messages to help Yen Sid and his group of Anti-Heroes club save the island and Auradon from destruction. She was aware of the Dark Net and the villain's ability to use it and used this to give her the necessary information she needed. School of Secrets: Freddie's Shadow Cards When Freddie's dreams of joining the acapella group at Auradon Prep fall apart, she uses her Shadow Cards to get her way. Descendants: Wicked World Freddie appears in the animated series as a former friend of the VKs and partner-in-crime of CJ. In her first appearance on the show, she still maintains her villainious ways. However after Freddie fulfilled her end of the bargain and helped CJ escape the Island, she decides to try being good. Season 1 Freddie first appears in 'Voodoo? You Do' when she finds Mal, Evie, Audrey, and Ben in her father's shop. She makes herself known to Audrey, when she is admiring a necklace on display and encourages her to steal it. When Audrey refuses, Mal and Evie notice her and from growing up on the Isle of the Lost with her and they know she is not to be trusted. In 'Lamp Sweet Lamp' Mal and Evie tell her to back off of Audrey and she begins to taunt Ben and Audrey. Audrey threatens her to back off and says she wouldn't invite her to her parties - to which Freddie laughs in her face. She smiles as Ben and Audrey attempt to look cool but notices CJ sneaking out from her hiding spot. She tells her to hide just as Mal wishes to be back in Auradon. The spell brings Freddie along with them. In 'Genie Chic' Freddie arrives in Jordan's Genie Lamp and notes that she's in Auradon. After getting a makeover from Jordan she covers for CJ whose loud sneeze is heard by everyone. She lies claiming she's allergic to lamps (as it's hereditary) and tells Ben about her father giving her voodoo curse dolls. She guilts him into inviting her into Auradon Prep as a part of the exchange programme. In 'Puffed Deliciousness' Freddie receives her timetable for Auradon Prep and gets her first taste of Auradonion food. She bickers with Lonnie over her grabbing some food and continues to snatch up the buffet. In 'Good is the New Bad' she claims she had turned her singing partner into a shrunken head and now nobody wants to be her partner. Ally refuses to sing with her, and Freddie pulls out her 'former' partner's shrunken head. She and Ally later participate in the 'Good is the New Bad' musical number. In 'Mash It Up' Freddie returns to Jordan's Genie lamp for tea. She agrees when Lonnie suggests holding a Kickboxing/Hip Hop theme for the Fighting Knights Ball. And later she suggests a 'party in the dark' and turns off the lights in the lamp. After no one can come to a decision she suggests combining all the themes to have a 'mad/princess/party in the dark/magic carpet/wicked wonderland/neon lights' party. In 'All Hail the New Q.N.L.B.' Freddie is hanging out in Audrey's dorm room. She refuses to have one of Evie's makeovers tells Evie to leave her the way she is. She also notes she considered Mal's look more of an 'aubergine' rather than 'eggplant' purple. In 'Mad for Tea' Freddie joins the girls for some tea at Ally's tea shop. She sarcastically comments on Evie saving Audrey's outfit for the Neon Lights Ball. After CJ kicks the table and causes Mal to spill to tea on Ally's dress, Freddies claims innocence. She is the first to say she enjoys Ally's new dress. In 'Carpet Jacked' Freddie is shown getting interested in the Neon Lights Ball after Jordan bets Jay stole a magic carpet. She also sarcastically comments that Jane magicked up a pumpkin rather than a car. In 'The Night is Young' Freddie arrives at the Neon Lights Ball and offers to sing after Lonnie's DJ chord is cut. She pulls out a guitar and insists on singing for Ben and Mal's dance. She sings 'The Night is Young' which receives suspicion from Audrey and Jane. In 'Hooked on Ben' Freddie is outed by CJ. She reveals that Freddie was keeping her residence in Auradon a secret and calls her a 'second in command' which is immediately refuted by Freddie. She claims that she had spent her whole life living in her father's shadow and refuses to do so with CJ. She eventually agrees to be a partner with CJ, but drops out quickly when she realizes the AKs don't go back on their word. She asks for forgiveness from Mal and confirms she isn't hiding any other stow-aways. Season 2 She participates in the slumber party held in the throne room, and sings along with the girls in 'Slumber Party'. In 'Odd Mal Out' she sarcastically comments on the generosity of Auradon when it is explained that their jewels (that were taken away from them and held for safekeeping) were being released for the VKs. After sipping Jane's magicked tea, her face turns orange. In 'Pair of Sneakers' Freddie runs into Mal just as she is about to drive the limousine out of Auradon to return to the Isle of the Lost. She convinces Mal to allow her to come along. When they arrive, Freddie helps Mal search her father's shop for Mal's jewel. After no luck, she gifts her a lucky necklace (unknowingly giving her Mal's jewel in disguise). In 'Wild Rehearsal' she watches on as Audrey is tormented by Mal's magic. In 'Chemical Reaction' she calls Mal's vandalism 'harsh' and is a victim of Mal's exploding paint bubbles. She angrily pops them with an Erlenmeyer flask. In 'Evil Among Us' Freddie is seen running late alongside Jane, Jay and Carlos. They stop just outside the throne room and see Zevon using a potion to put a hand through the wall. In 'Options Are Shrinking' she comments that Zevon's name is similar to a laundry detergent and corrects his speech mistakes. She tries to stop Zevon from taking over but is the victim of a reverse-running potion. After which is is victim to a spinning potion, and then a shrinking potion. She is dropped into Jordan's Genie lamp along with the others. In 'Trapped' she grows aggravated with Carlos's over reaction to being put in the Genie bottle. She fetches furniture for Jane to elevate and reminds Jay to keep quiet for Jane to concentrate. When Jane's spell fails and the boys fall onto each other she is left giggling. In 'United We Stand' Freddie is released from the lamp and (still in her miniature form) takes on one of Zevon's puppets along with Jay, Carlos and Jane. She celebrates the defeat of Zevon along with the rest (however, she is still tiny). In 'Celebration' Freddie is restored to her original size and participates in the Jewel-Bilee along with the rest of the VKs. She is bestowed her jewel by King Ben and comments she could have never stolen anything that nice before. She sings along with the rest of the AKs at the ceremony and sets of fireworks in celebration. Songs ''Descendants: Wicked World Solos The-Night-is-Young-36.png|"Night Is Young" Group songs Good Is The New_Bad final.png|"Good is the New Bad" (with Mal, Evie) Slumber-Party-23.png|"Rather Be With You" (with Mal, Evie, Jane) Relationships Quotes Appearances Descendants: Wicked World Trivia *She is the second new character to appear on the show. *The face patterns on Freddie's tights resemble the faces of the Shadow Demons, who aided her father in his plot to rule New Orleans. *In the second season of ''Descendants: Wicked World Freddie's voice actress, China Anne McClain, is replaced by her older sister, Lauryn McClain. *In Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, she first appears in Chapter 2, 'Fighting Knights'. *She was a part of the Yen Sid's Anti-Hero Club along with Yzla, Harry, Jace, Claudine Frollo, Diego De Vil and a few others *Her jewel was the first to be added onto Jafar's staff by Zevon. *Her jewel is a purple diamond-shaped gem. *Freddie, Mal, Evie, Ben, and Uma are the only characters to have solos. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost Characters